The Diary
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [UPDATE/ENDING]"Aku tak tahu, apakah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak; disaat dirimu hadir dikehidupanku. Namun, tahukah dirimu disaat aku harus mengagumi sosok rupawanmu dalam diam dan keheningan? Dan semua – tentangmu – yang aku tuangkan begitu saja di sebuah buku harian, mengundang berbagai konflik yang menderaku" - Baek Hyun. [ChanBaek/Shounen-ai]
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting (Pertemuan)

**THE DIARY**

* * *

Aku tak tahu, apakah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak; disaat dirimu hadir dikehidupanku. Aku akui jika pesonamu mampu menembus dinginnya hati dan perasaanku.

Namun, tahukah dirimu disaat aku harus mengagumi sosok rupawanmu dalam diam dan keheningan?

* * *

**THE DIARY**

**© Shouda Shikaku^^**

**Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Recommended Song : Pink – F*ckin' Perfect**

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Meeting_

* * *

**Seoul; October 2nd, 2014; 07.00 a.m. (KST)**

**Bright &amp; Shine **– perusahaan terkemuka yang bergerak dibidang Fashion dan kosmetik. Setiap minggu mereka mengadakan fashion festival, dimana kegiatan tersebut dihadiri oleh para petinggi dan juga artis kenamaan Korea Selatan.

Disamping dengan segala produk mereka yang selalu menjadi brand, para pegawainya juga terkenal memiliki etos kerja yang tinggi, disiplin, dan jangan lupa mereka selalu menerapkan manajemen A3 (_Attitude, Attention, and Action_) dimanapun mereka berada.

Hanya saja..

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang luar..

Dibalik keramahan yang selalu mereka tampilkan, terkadang ada segelintir orang yang masih menerapkan 'yang kuat yang berkuasa' ataupun 'dibalik selimut terdapat musuh yang nyata'.

Yah, hal ini yang dialami oleh seorang desainer muda asal Bucheon, Byun Baekhyun. Alumnus salah satu universitas terbaik di Paris. Ia memang sudah lama bekerja disana; bahkan kini ia menjadi asisten pribadi dari Kepala Bagian _design_ dan produksi; Direktur Han Ji Hyun.

Ternyata keunggulan yang ia miliki tidak menjamin bahwa kehidupannya di kantor tersebut akan berjalan lancar. Ya, dia menjadi korban 'yang kuat yang berkuasa' sejak di hari pertama ia mulai bekerja – lebih tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu –

Seperti saat ini, ditengah kesibukannya menyelesaikan beberapa sketsa sekaligus laporan tentang fashion festival yang akan diselenggarakan 8 hari lagi...

"hey, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan tambahanmu?"

Suara melengking dari seorang namja mungil nan manis dengan wajah angkuhnya membuat fokus Baekhyun terpecah. Ia langsung menghela nafasnya perlahan, bermaksud menekan emosi yang kian bertumpuk di sanubarinya.

"tenang saja Hae Yeon-ssi.. aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas tambahanku, bahkan jauh-jauh hari.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan setenang mungkin.

"bagus, dan jangan sampai Han sajangnim tahu kalau aku selalu memberimu tugas tambahan, arraseo?!"

"nde.. arra.."

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekilas ia membalas senyum ramah yang terukir sempurna di wajah manis Kyungsoo, rekan kerjanya yang menjadi asisten pribadi No Hae Yeon; namja tadi.

Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir, apa salahnya pada salah satu pegawai mutasi dari cabang Bright &amp; Shine di Manhattan tersebut.

Apakah karena ia merupakan pegawai kesayangan Han sajangnim?

Atau karena err~ penampilannya?

Baekhyun menggeleng lemas. Dengan segera ia membereskan perlengkapan yang berceceran di meja tugasnya. Sesekali ia menyibakkan poni yang menjuntai di dahinya. Tak lupa mengecek apakah laporan yang ia buat benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginan Han sajangnim.

'_Oh, menyebalkan sekali Byun-ssi.. padahal ia masuk 1 tahun setelahku tapi dia langsung ditempatkan sebagai asisten pribadi Han sajangnim..' _**– Deg**

'_Ya, dan aku setuju setuju saja disaat Hae Yeon-ssi memperbudaknya dengan segala tugas itu.'_

'_aku berharap Han sajangnim berfikir ulang. eung.. beliau yang amat tampan harus berlalu lalang dengan pemuda nerd itu? Ayolah.. yang benar saja!'_

Bisik-bisik yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa pegawai membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya; guna menahan rasa sesak yang dengan perlahan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

FYI, Han Sajangnim adalah direktur termuda di Bright &amp; Shine, diusianya yang ke-27 dia bahkan mampu membuat divisi yang dipimpinnya menjadi perhitungan matang bagi para investor dan petinggi perusahaan.

Ya, alumnus Harvard tersebut memang memiliki otak yang cemerlang, sejalan dengan kemapanan serta kerupawanan wajahnya. Postur tubuhnya yang jangkung sempat membuat beberapa orang yang baru mengenalnya tidak akan percaya bahwa Han Ji Hyun adalah seorang direktur, bukan model papan atas.

Kembali ke Baekhyun yang kini hanya mampu menatap lurus kearah jendela besar ruangan yang ia tempati; dimana disana menampilkan keriuhan ruang bagian produksi yang kebetulan memang ditangani langsung oleh Han sajangnim.

~**kriettt**

Pintu cokelat ditengah ruangan terbuka, menampilkan figur laki-laki berwajah tampan tengah sibuk membenahi _coat_ hitam yang ia kenakan. Dentuman pantofel dan marmer yang beradu memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Asisten Byun, apa jadwal penting yang harus kulakukan minggu ini?"

Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun dengan cekatan membuka sebuah map merah yang tertumpuk dengan rapi disebelah _Notebook _yang ia gunakan. Sesekali jemari lentiknya tergerak untuk membetulkan letak kacamata yang ia kenakan (Baekhyun memang mengenakan kacamata _Full frame_ jika kau ingin tahu).

"anda ada pertemuan penting dengan Mr. John dari Australia pada tanggal 5, tepat pukul 05.00 p.m. di Kona Beans Cafe. Dan yang paling penting.. besok ada pertemuan para petinggi di _Ballroom _Paradise Hotel untuk mempersiapkan fashion festival week."

Han sajangnim mengangguk kecil. Paras tampan namun dingin tersebut hanya menampilkan senyum tipis. Ia merasa tak sia-sia mempekerjakan Baekhyun yang memang memiliki etos kerja yang tinggi.

Dari awal, ia memang sudah menduga jika Baekhyun adalah sosok pekerja yang ulet dan disiplin. Tak salah bukan jika ia langsung menempatkan namja mungil nan manis itu sebagai asistennya tepat 3 bulan setelah masa _training_nya selesai?

"sajangnim, anda ada jadwal bertemu dengan model Park siang ini."

"jam berapa?"

"eumm... pukul satu siang di agensinya. Dan mohon maaf, kali ini saya tidak bisa menyertai anda, sajangnim. Saya harus lembur menyelesaikan 2 rancangan yang anda minta 2 hari yang lalu."

"nde, tak apa. Lagipula kemungkinan aku akan pulang larut; mengingat mungkin akan ada pembicaraan pribadi antara aku dan sahabatku itu..."

Baekhyun mengangguk mafhum. Dengan cekatan jemarinya langsung tergerak meraih sebuah jurnal bersampul hitam dan langsung menyiapkan pulpen.

Han sajangnim yang hafal kebiasaan asisten kesayangannya itu hanya tersenyum kecil, dan langsung mengecek laporan-laporan yang Baekhyun susun sejak 1 bulan yang lalu.

"ah, pesanku.. jangan sampai kau keluar dari gedung lebih dari jam lembur yang kubatasi."

"nde, sajangnim."

"dan jika rancanganmu belum selesai.. selesaikan dirumahmu."

Baekhyun membeku; menghentikan aktifitas mencatatnya, mendengar rentetan kata yang baru saja diucapkan atasannya. _Darimana sajangnim tahu aku selalu menyelesaikan rancangan dirumah?__pikirnya heran.

"alggeuseumnida, sajangnim.."

Baekhyun ternganga melihat Han Sajangim tersenyum hangat padanya.

_`Eh, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Setahuku, Han sajangnim adalah tipe orang yang cuek, tak peduli akan keadaan sekelilingnya, lebih singkatnya.. beliau adalah orang yang dingin. Meski kuakui beliau termasuk kriteria pria yang paing diinginkan untuk menjadi pasangan hidup. Ah~ aku makin melantur.`_

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya,**

Baekhyun nampak terburu-buru dengan tumpukan map juga plastik berisi pakaian hasil lemburnya semalam penuh. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Belum lagi kantung matanya yang menebal. Ah, sungguh tak enak dilihat.

Dikejauhan, sayup-sayup terdengar sorak riuh dari _ballroom_. Detak jantungnya kain menggila, dua kali lipat dari normal. Nafasnya tersendat, dan sesekali ia nampak mengibaskan poni yang menjuntai di keningnya. Eum, fyi poni itu menutup pandangan Baekhyun yang kerepotan.

Derap kaki mungilnya terdengar nyaring, namun kian senyap tatkala jarak tubuhnya dengan tujuan hanya terhitung tidak lebih dari 3 meter. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa pegawai yang kebetulan berpapasan – lebih tepatnya bersinggungan – dengan tubuh kurusnya.

_Meanwhile.._

Para petinggi perusahaan menyambut meriah sesosok pria jangkung yang keluar dari _backstage._ Tubuh jangkungnya terbalut sempurna oleh coat hitam panjang keluaran terbaru rumah mode _'Beijing's Precious'_, milik Xi Luhan, salah satu designer muda papan atas yang baru-baru ini menyelesaikan tur dunianya.

Rambutnya yang tertapa rapi dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya dengan rapi kian mempertegas wajah tampannya. Syal merah yang melilit leher jenjangnya kian membuat semua orang diruangan tersebut mabuk kepayang – tak terkecuali No Hae Yeon tentu saja –

Layar besar di panggung menampilkan beberapa kalimat penyambutan untuk pria tersebut, disusul dengan blitz kamera yang terus menghujaninya, namun tak membuatnya luntur untuk sekedar menyapa ataupun menyunggingkan senyum tampan.

**Brak~!**

Seluruh hadirin menoleh dan memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada satu titik, tepatnya di pintu utama, dimana sosok Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung sekaligus malu hanya mampu menunduk.

Cibiran pedas mulai terdengar dari berbagai penjuru, meskipun pemegang saham nampak tak peduli. Yeah, mereka menilai sesorang dari kinerja-nya bukan penampilannya – itu point penting yang sering Bae Sajangnim (pemegang saham terbesar) katakan –

Baekhyun mulai melangkah, mendekati Han Sajangnim yang memang memberi isyarat padanya agar mendekat. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak takut. Apalagi ketika netranya menangkap bahwa atasannya itu tengah berdampingan dengan pria jangkung tadi yang ternyata adalah model kenamaan Negara Ginseng, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nampak kerepotan, apalagi ia melangkah dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dan tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya..

**~set**

Baekhyun tersandung karena ada kaki yang menjegalnya. Ia nampak pasrah jika seandainya ia jatuh di tengah ruangan.

**~grep**

Irisnya membulat, dengan detak jantung yang kembali mengila. Suaranya tercekat, seiring dengan masuknya aroma maskulin yang memenuhi paru-parunya, melalui hidung bangir – namun – mungil milliknya.

Hae Yeon mendengus ditempatnya berdiri, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo – asisten Haeyeon, sahabat Baekhyun – yang kini menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Ia tahu persis kelakuan bejat atasannya tersebut.

Baekhyun dengan tergesa mulai membenahi perlengkapan yang tadi behamburan, dibantu oleh Han Sajangnim yang kini merapikan berkas-berkas yang memang sebenarnya akan Baekhyun serahkan padanya. Dan Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat menyambar sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat. Dan sebelum Chanyeol sempat berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun sudah menunduk sopan dan langsung berpamitan.

Sepeninggal namja mungil bermarga Byun tersebut, ruangan masih hening dengan Chanyeol yang nampak termangu.

"siapa dia?" gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut hebat. Jujur, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi bertindak. Ia berkeputusan akan mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat oleh No Hae Yeon. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, karena tak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawan.

Irisnya kembali tergerak, hingga fokusnya menangkap potret wajahnya yang memang nampak kusam dengan tampilan yang memuakkan. Hfftt~ ia teramat lelah.

"Baekhyunie~ are you okay?"

Suara lembut seorang Do Kyungsoo membuat seulas senyum manis terbit begitu saja diwajahnya. Ah, dengan kehadiran sahabat baiknya itu, perlahan beban yanng ditanggungnya seolah terbang berhamburan.

"I'm fine, Kyungie~"

"hah, sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Baek, langsung saja.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar.."

"wae?" Baekhyun merajuk.

"kau tahu sendiri Hae Yeon-nim seperti apa? Ah sudahlah.. aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Namja bermata bulat itu menyerahkan bingkisan besar dengan cover perusahaan produk perawatan kulit dan wajah ternama. Membuat Baekhyun ternganga.

"ige mwoya?" tanyanya bingung.

"gunakan itu. Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu makin buruk, Baekkie. Ah, aku harus pergi! Pai pai~!"

Baekhyun kembali termenung. Jemarinya tergerak menyusuri laci meja kerjanya. Kini, fokusnya teralih – lagi – pada halaman tengah buku bersampul cokelat tua yang ternyata sebuah diari...

* * *

_**To Be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hai hai hai~ Aku, baek again~! Do you miss me? /digampar/**

**Well, FF ini terinspirasi dari drama pendek sebuah produk kecantikan ternama negeri ini yang tenar tahun 2008 – 2009 XD**

**p.s : **

**Han Ji Hyun a.k.a Tey main vocal boyband , line92 /seumuran dengan ChanBaek/**

**No Hae Yeon itu OC, jadi aku ndak berkeinginan Other EXO's member sebagai orang ketiga -_-**

**Ryu Sera Ex. Nine Muses juga akan muncul sebagai kakak sepupu Chanyeol**

**Choi Yoon Hee 'OC' calon kakak ipar Kyungsoo**

**Do Min Joon 'OC' [just mentioned] kakak Kyungsoo**

**Review pwease ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lost (Hilang)

**THE DIARY**

* * *

Aku tak tahu, apakah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak; disaat dirimu hadir dikehidupanku. Aku akui jika pesonamu mampu menembus dinginnya hati dan perasaanku.

Namun, tahukah dirimu disaat aku harus mengagumi sosok rupawanmu dalam diam dan keheningan?

Dan semua – tentangmu – yang aku tuangkan begitu saja di sebuah **buku harian**, mengundang berbagai konflik yang memnderaku...

* * *

**THE DIARY**

**© Shouda Shikaku^^**

**Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Recommended Song : Boyce Avenue – F*ckin' Perfect (Acoustic Cover)**

* * *

_Chapter 2 : __Lost_

* * *

**Apgeujong, October 4th, 2014; 08.00 a.m (SKT)**

Nampak seorang namja jangkung yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa lembar berkas dan juga ponsel pintarnya. Wajah tampannya terus menguarkan pesona yang menjerat orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

Netranya memang terfokus pada _screen_ yang menampilkan jadwalnya satu pekan ke depan. Berbeda dengan otaknya yang terus memproses kejadian yang menurutnya err~ _weird_?

Ayolah, ia masih agak terkejut, mengingat ia sudah mempersiapkan diri jauh-jauh hari untuk pertemuan yang perusahaan sahabatnya selenggarakan. Namun, semua buyar begitu saja tatkala sesosok bertubuh mungil jatuh terhempas ke tubuh tegapnya.

Jujur, ia baru melihat sosok tersebut. Dan yang membuatnya membeku ditempat, saat Ji Hyun menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya sosok mungil itu..

Dia...

Byun Baekhyun...

Asisten pribadi Han Ji Hyun yang terkenal sebagai pribadi yang ingin selalu terlihat sempurna diberbagai kesempatan. Fyi, yang membuatnya menganga, penampilan Asisten Byun yang jauh dari kata... **sempurna**.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di meja resepsionist sebuah gedung tempatnya bernaung, PB Ent. Senyum kecil langsung tersemat diwajah rupawannya. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil disaat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Ryu Sera – kakak sepupunya sekaligus managernya – tengah melambaikan tangan lentiknya.

"Chanyeol-a~ palliwa!" suara merdunya bergaung di lobi yang memang sepi.

"ne, noona~ bersabarlah.." jawabnya sembari mulai mendekati sang manager.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit, mendapati kakak sepupu tersayangnya tengah asyik memilah berbagai _design_ gaun malam dari katalog keluaran rumah mode yang kemarin ia sambangi, **Bright &amp; .Ltd.**

"noona~ apa itu?"

"oh, lihatlah Chanyeol-a~ _designer _favorit noona baru saja mengeluarkan model baru dalam rentang waktu 1 minggu. Hebat bukan?" Sera nampak antusias

"mwo? 1 minggu?" Chanyeol terbelalak.

"yep~ meskipun hanya 3 model. Ah~ Valerian B memang daebbakk~!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan entah mengapa perasaannya merasakan hal yang mungkin akan merepotkan dirinya. Tanpa komando, irisnya memfokus dengan seksama kearah Sera yang nampak berbinar-binar.

"Yeol-a~" suara Sera mendayu-dayu.

"wae?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan perlahan. Atmosfir lobi kian mencekam. Dan ia langsung bergidik ngeri tatkala ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap seringai menyeramkan yang terpatri sempurna di wajah cantik seorang Ryu Sera.

"hihihi~ berhubung Ji Hyun sahabatmu, pesankan noona 2 gaun ini langsung Chanyeol-a~"

`glup`

'_sial_' batin Chanyeol nelangsa. Jangan tanya kenapa Chanyeol tak menolaknya. Ayolah, ia sudah pernah mencoba memberontak. Hasilnya? Chanyeol harus menjalani rawar inap karena muntah hebat. Usut punya usut, Sera memasakan udang pedas asam ditambah sup kentang kalengan tiga hari berturut-turut. Perlu kalian tahu, Chanyeol sensitif dengan makanan kalengan -_-

.

.

.

**Bright &amp; Shine ****, Seoul; 02.00 p.m (SKT)**

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, dipelataran parkir gedung mewah tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, sebelum jemari panjannya tergerak untuk meraih ponsel pintarnya di _dashboard _mobil _sport_ kebanggaannya.

Ia mulai menekan layar ponsel, dan meng-_input_ sekaligus men-_dial_ nomor sahabatnya. Ah~ untung ia datang di waktu yang longgar. Dan ia langsung memasang ekspresi sumringah dari jawaban seseorang diseberang line telepon.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nampak serombongan karyawan yang tengah bercengkrama dalam sebuah elevator. Baekhyun yang memang salah satu dari rombongan tersebut, sibuk memperhatikan tampilan wajahnya melalui dinding lift. Ia tersenyum – manis – mendapati perubahan yang cukup signifikan atas perawatan yang ia lakukan dengan bantuan Kyungsoo tentu saja.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Han Sajangnim terus memperhatikannya...

Baekhyun terus memfokuskan otaknya guna mengingat apa saja yang mungkin bisa dijadikan inspirasi olehnya dalam melanjutkan rancangan yang ditugaskan Han Sajangnim 3 jam yang lalu.

**`ting`**

Lift terhenti tepat di lantai dasar gedung. Senyum yang tadinya terus tersungging di wajah Baekhyun, perlahan memudar. Bertepatan dengan tampaknya sosok anggun nan angkuh seorang No Hae Yeon di depan Lift.

Wajah manisnya tertekuk – cemberut – dengan Kyungsoo yang membeku dibelakang Baekhyun. Irisnya menukik tajam – tak suka – dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada satu titik.

Han Sajangnim hanya mengedikan bahunya santai (terkesan tak peduli malah) dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan gedung, masih dengan diikuti karyawan pilihan yang akan melaksanakn reservasi dan observasi lokasi _Fashion Festival_ _Week_ 5 hari mendatang.

Hae Yeon terus menatap Baekhyun sengit, apalagi ketika otaknya secara otomatis memproses kejadian dua hari sebelumnya, dimana Baekhyun – tanpa sengaja – terjatuh dalam pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"cih, dasar muka dua!" gerutunya membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

Tangan Hae Yeon mulai tergerak, melepas simpul indah yang melingkar sempurna di leher jenjangnya, bermaksud melepaskan aksesoris wajib kebanggannya.

**`sret`**

**`brug`**

Hae Yeon melemparkan sepotong syal yang ia kenakan kearah Baekhyun; dan membuat berkas yang Baekhyun bawa terjatuh berhamburan. Setelahnya, dengan wajah tanpa beban – seolah tak memiliki kesalahan – Hae Yeon melangkah dengan seksama untuk keluar dari gedung.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang prihatin tanpa bisa membantu mengingat betapa kerasnya sang atasan. Ia tersenyum miris, disambut senyum melegakkan dari Baekhyun.

"gwaenchana~" bisik Baekhyun tanpa suara.

Dengan segera, Baekhyun menyusun kembali berkas yang berserakan seorang diri. Ia bahkan semakin tertunduk disaat cacian karyawan lain yang kebetulan lewat didekatnya. Huh, bahkan mereka tak berniat membantu sama sekali -_-

.

.

_**Back to Chanyeol side...**_

Chanyeol segera melesat, meninggalkan kendaraan yang selalu menjadi pengantarnya. Ia mulai membenahi _coat_ yang melekat sempurna di tubuh jangkungnya. Sesekali jemarinya tergerak guna merapikan Syal maupun surai kelamnya.

Seulas senyum tampan singgah di wajah rupawannya, bertepatan dengan irisnya yang memproyeksikan tubuh tegap sang sahabat yang nampak sibuk dengan beberapa karyawan yang mengekorinya.

"Ji Hyun hyung~" serunya riang.

Wajah Han Sajangnim yang awalnya nampak terlihat mendung tiba-tiba berangsur cerah. Suara dalamnya yang terdengar penuh pesona bergaung di lobi yang saat itu di dominasi karyawan wanita.

"oh, kau rupanya.."

'_Ya Tuhan~! Kau mendengar suara Han Sajangnim barusan?'_

'_Han Sajangnim tampan sekali! Omona~'_

'_ah~ aku iri pada Byun-ssi~'_

Han Sajangnim hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan tak bermutu para karyawati tersebut. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir, membuat Chanyeol menggeleng kecil. Tak perlu berbasa-basi keduanya mulai larut dalam obrolan ringan. Dan setelah pembahasan kecil masalah kerjasama antara keduanya usai, Chanyeol pun mulai mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"hyung, aku kemari ingin membicarakan hal lain tentu saja.."

"aku tahu, pasti Sera Noona menginginkan sesuatu?"

"yeah, tepat seperti dugaanmu, hyung.. dia ingin 2 _design_ gaun malam edisi minggu ini.."

"kau langsung hubungi saja Kepala staff bagian produksi, Dongwoon-ssi, dia juga sedang mengawasi pembuatan produk rancangan ValeB minggu ini..."

"ah~ iya~ Sera Noona menginginkan gaun rancangan ValeB.."

"maka dari itu, langsung saja ke Kepala staff.. aku ada urusan Yeol-a~.."

"ah, arraseo.."

Chanyeol membungkukan badannya sekejap sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah masuk lebih jauh di gedung mewah tersebut. Langkahnya sempat terhenti tatkala tubuh jangkungnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh mungil seorang namja dengan kacamata _full frame_ yang khas, ya... Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol meskipun namja jangkung itu nampak acuh. Heuh~ bersabarlah Byun Baekhyun~

Baekhyun kembali melangkah, dengan wajah muram meskipun rona merah dipipinya enggan beranjak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di kediamannya. Ia langsung menempatkan barang bawaannya di ruang kerja, dan segera membersihkan diri, bermaksud ingin segera menyelesaikan rancangan yang ia janjikan selesai keesokan hari pada Kepala staff.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Baekhyun segera berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian rumahan – hanya T-shirt tipis dan celana sebatas lutut – dan segera mematut wajahnya di cermin besar di kamarnya.

Jemari lentiknya tergerak, guna mengelus pipi chubby-nya yang perlahan nampak cerah, karena ia mulai merawat wajahnya perlahan, sesuai saran – lebih tepatnya paksaan – Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Kyungsoo tempo hari, apa gunanya seorang _fashion_ _design_ lulusan Universitas terbaik tapi penampilan sangat tidak mencerminkan pribadinya sebagai seorang perancang. Minimal tampilannya rapi_begitu katanya.

'_Huh~ ada-ada saja Kyungsoo...'_ batinnya.

Ia mulai tersenyum kecil, disaat ingatan tentang recokan Kyungsoo kembali terngiang. Dan ah~ ia mendadak mendapat ide rancangan untuk _Fashion Week_. Beberapa saat kemudian, bibir tipisnya mulai bergerak, menggumamkan sepenggal lagu yang indah. Tak ketinggalan, tangannya juga terulur mencari-cari alat tulis yang ia perlukan.

"ah~ saatnya mencatat perkiraan rancangan tuxedo untuk Kyungsoo di buku hari_"

**`deg`**

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat. Ia mulai panik tatkala buku kesayangannya itu tak ada dimanapun.

"Ya Tuhan~ tidak mungkin kan kalau diary-ku jatuh?" gumamnya perih.

"eotteokkaji~?"

Tubuh mungil pria bermarga Byun tersebut menjelajah penjuru kamar dan ruang kerjanya. Fikirannya berkecamuk. Ia teramat takut jika buku hariannya itu akan jatuh disembarang tempat dan kemudian ditemukan oleh orang jahat.

Baekhyun pun mematung frustasi dengan buliran bening yang terus meluncur dari mata indahnya.

* * *

_**To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tengah sibuk memandangi beberapa sketsa yang menumpuk di nakas tempat tidurnya. Jemari panjangnya bergerak dengan pasti mengikuti hentakan yang menggema di kamar mewahnya.

Tirai berwarna dark blue yang menjuntai di jendela kamarnya bersibak kencang seiring dengan dahsyatnya sang buana yang berhembus, membuat sebuah **buku harian **yang tergeletak di meja dekat jendela terbuka.

`cklek`

Kaitan buku harian itu terbuka, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya. Ia pun segera meraih buku haian bersampul cokelat tersebut – dengan penuh rasa penasaran tentu saja –

Ia mulai membuka buku harian tersebut, yang ternyata berisi coretan tentang rancangan pakaian, jadwal dan sebagainnya. Ia sempat terkagum dengan kerapihan tulisan yang tercetak sempurna di masing-masing halaman.

"hmmm~ sepertinya pemilik buku ini tipe orang yang ulet.." gumamnya.

Halaman per halaman terus terganti. Dan ia makin ternganga tatkala iris bulatnya menangkap sebuah sketsa rancangan tuxedo elegan berwarna _crimson_. Setiap detail rancangan itu membuatnya terpesona.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia kembali membalik halamn buku tersebut. Hasilnya? Bagai tersengat jutaan volt listrik, ia mendapati sesuatu yang penting..

"ini... sketsa wajahku?" lirihnya tak percaya.

Coretan tersebut nampak sempurna, dengan sudut-sudut tegas yang menggambarkan wajah rupawannya. Dan yang membuatnya tercengang, sketsa tersebut dibuat langsung dengan sebuah pena, dan fantastis! Tak ada kesalahan!

Irisnya lembali tergerak, bermaksud memastikan, barangkali ada petunjuk atas kepemilikan buku tersebut. Dan ternyata, harapannya terwujud. Terdapat coretan kecil disudut sketsa.

**`by : Beautiful Eyes`**

Chanyeol langsung mengingat kejadian siang tadi di lobi Bright &amp; Shine... disaat ia berpapasan dengan sosok anggun..

No Hae Yeon..

"aku harus bertemu dengannya besok" ucapnya sumringah.

Dan tanpa Chanyeol tahu, akan ada hati yang tersakiti dikemudian...

* * *

**A/N :**

**Omejiii~ omake terpanjang yang aku buat -_- /digampar/**

**Yosh.. Aku kembali dengan lanjutan The Diary^^ /tebar menyan/**

**Sempat sedih juga kemarin yang comment cumin 3 biji(?)  
**

**Ini juga aku sudah usahakan untuk tetap update, mengingat padatnya jadwal menjelang UAS :'v**

**Yang minta update careful, tunggu dulu, aku lagi berusaha nyari idenya :D**

**Tenang saja, dua chapter lagi selesai, kok (kalau di versi aslinya)**

**Keep review, please (./.)  
**

**SALAM CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER~!**

**#BAEKCROCHanyaMitos ._.**

* * *

Balasan Review :

**Hunniehan :**

wah, thanks ya sudah berkenan meninggalkan review atas ff-ku^^

Happy End? aku usahakan^^ lihat saja nanti, soalnya ff ini chapter-nya pendek

sekali terimakasih atas apresiasinya /peluk cium/

**Guest(1) :**

iya, aku ambil plot sesuai dengan iklan yang aku lihat, tapi ada beberapa perubahan sebenarnya ._.

thanks atas apresiasinya^^ /peluk cium/

**BBH (Guest) :**

eum, kira-kira ff ini akan end di chapter 4, dan akan kuusahakan ada chapter tambahan yang murni dari otak randomku

iya, Baekhyun memang dibully -_-

thanks atas apresiasinya^^ /peluk cium/


	3. Chapter 3 : Heartache (Sakit hati)

**THE DIARY**

* * *

Aku tak tahu, apakah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak; disaat dirimu hadir dikehidupanku. Aku akui jika pesonamu mampu menembus dinginnya hati dan perasaanku.

Namun, tahukah dirimu disaat aku harus mengagumi sosok rupawanmu dalam diam dan keheningan?

Dan semua – tentangmu – yang aku tuangkan begitu saja di sebuah **buku harian**, mengundang berbagai konflik yang memnderaku...

* * *

**THE DIARY**

**© Shouda Shikaku^^**

**Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Recommended Song : Boyce Avenue – F*ckin' Perfect (Acoustic Cover)**

* * *

_Chapter 3 : Heartache_

**Bright &amp; Shine . ****, Seoul, October 5th, 2014; 08.09 a.m. (SKT)**

**.**

**.**

`tok, tok`

Ketukan nyaring menggema, membuat sang empunya ruangan mengerang kecil karena merasa terganggu. Jemari panjangnya tergerak, meraih gagang telephone dan dilanjutkan dengan meng-input nomor yang memang sudah dihafalnya.

`tok, tok`

Kembali mengerang. Sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar terganggu. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati ia mengeluarkan suara deep-nya, sebelum ketukan itu berubah menjadi pukulan.

"masuk!" serunya setengah hati.

Dengan segera pemuda itu melanjutkan kajiannya pada beberapa berkas yang tertumpuk di mejanya. Tentu masih dengan gagang telephone yang masih terapit kepala dan bahu tegapnya.

`krieett~`

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim."

Sesosok gadis dengan surai kehitaman nampak sigap melangkah – sebelumnya ia sempat membungkuk hormat – mendekati meja sang atasan. Ditangannya nampak setumpuk hasil _design_ beberapa _staff_ bagian produk.

"selamat pagi, nona Choi. Bagaimana?"

"eum.. ini pesanan dari Nona Ryu. Sudah diselesaikan oleh beberapa _staff_ ahli."

"apa Hae Yeon ikut ambil bagian?"

"animida, sajangnim."

"bagus. Aku tak suka jika pemuda kolot itu menyentuh rancangan Valerian B meskipun hanya seujung kuku."

"algeuseumnida, sajangnim."

Choi Yoon Hee, gadis yang menjabat sebagai asisten Kepala _staff_ produksi itu segera undur diri. Ia akan mempersiapkan gaun indah tersebut, agar ketika ada pengambilan ia tak perlu repot-repot merapikannya.

Dan, masalah Hae Yeon.. ia sendiri juga teramat membencinya. Apalagi dengan angkuhnya ia selalu memerintah seenaknya sendiri. Dan ia yang memang dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkadang gemas sendiri disaat dengan mata kepalanya ia melihat Baekhyun yang diperlakukan semena-mena.

"eumm.. menurutku wajar jika Han Sajangnim sangat membencinya." Gumam Yoon Hee.

"membenci siapa?" suara serak seseorang membuatnya tersentak.

Matanya nyalang, mencari-cari siapa yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Dan ia langsung mendesah lega setelah tahu siapa yang tadi buka mulut.

"Ya Tuhan, Baek! Kau membuatku nyaris jantungan!" Yon Hee mengusap dadanya.

"hehe.. maafkan aku noona~. Aku tak bermaksud mengejutkanmu^^" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"aih~ terserah. Oh iya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

"..."

Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya. Bahkan gerakan jemarinya yang cepat terhenti begitu saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa gugup yang mulai menguasai tubuh mungilnya.

"aku baik-baik saja, noona~"

Yoon Hee menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu, pasti sahabat calon adik iparnya itu sedang ada masalah. Tapi ia tahu, Baekhyun akan terus tutup mulut. Yeah~ tipikal orang keras kepala. Tak ingin merepotkan orang lain – lebih tepatnya tak ingin direcoki orang lain – katanya.

"ya sudah, aku harus segera menemui Min Joon oppa di basement. Ah, minggu depan datanglah ke cafe-nya bersama Kyungie^^"

"iya noona, aku akan usahakan agar datang. Tapi bersama Kyungie? Aku tak tahu. Bisa saja ia malah asyik berkencan dengan pacar hitamnya itu"

"YA! PACARKU TIDAK HITAM!"

"oops!"

Yoon Hee langsung bergerak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ternganga di depan lift. Diujung lorong nampak Kyungsoo berdiri dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan. Uh,oh.. sepertinya ucapan Baekhyun terlalu keras untuk membangunkan raja dapur itu.

"Kyungieee~~ aku setuju atas ucapan Baekhyun! Pacarmu bukan hanya hitam, tapi hangus!"

"NOONAAAA~! hmmpptt – "

Teriakan Kyungsoo langsung teredam setelah Baekhyun menutupnya dengan sebuah bantal kecil yang tergeletak di meja sekretaris. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Baekhyun untuk mengundang cacian dan cemoohan karyawan lain.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam, sebeum akhirnya derit pintu dari ruangan Han Sajangnim menghentikan tingkah konyol Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"ah~ selamat pagi, sajangnim"

"selamat pagi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. Kenapa tadi terdengar bising?"

"animida, sajangnim."

"oh iya. Baekhyun-ssi, apa rancanganmu sudah selesai?"

"sudah sajangnim."

"..."

Han sajangnim terdiam. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk saling menyikut. Pandangan mereka beradu, sama-sama menyiratkan kebingungan. Dan setelah Kyungsoo memberi isyarat, keduanya mengangguk kecil dan serentak mendongak.

**`DEG`**

Baekhyun membelalak, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang kembali menunduk dengan pipi yang merona. Bagaimana tidak, Han Sajangnim kini tengah tersenyum manis dengan iris yang terus menatap mereka intens.

'_Aduh, sajangnim~ anda membuatku nyaris jantungan~'__batin Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Baekhyun menggaruk kecil tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia jadi merasa bingung dan salah tingkah. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia merasa diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh orang lain.

"Ah, satu lagi. Jangan kau urusi permintaan ah, ani... lebih tepatnya perintah Hae Yeon."

**`DEG`**

"n-nde?"

"aku tahu, selama ini ia memperbudakmu Asisten Byun. Dan perlu kalian tahu, ia sudah masuk daftar Karyawan yang akan mengalami skors dalam waktu dekat. Aku tak suka orang yang mengandalkan orang lain."

Suara Han Sajangnim yang tegas terdengar tajam dan menusuk. Membuat siapapun yang kebetulan mendengar lontaran ultimatum dari Direktur muda berwajah rupawan itu merinding, termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang bahkan mematung.

"da-darimana sajangnim tahu?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang angkat suara.

"itu masalah kecil. Dan katakan padanya untuk berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Bisa saja kedepannya rancangannya akan berakhir di butik yang ada dipinggiran kota."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Baekhyun memucat. Ia malah bertambah takut, bisa saja Hae Yeon akan menyalahkannya, bukan?

Han Sajangnim kembali melangkah. Ia berhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tangannya terulur untuk meraih lengan kurus Baekhyun. Kepalanya menunduk, dan ia nampak membisikkan sesuatu. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk kecil, kemudian menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi _chubby_-nya.

"_temani aku makan siang dan makan malam nanti, Cantik.."_

Uh, oh. Baekhyun melayang. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan menggoda yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya. Han sajangnim menarik lembut tubuh mungil Baekhyun guna meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Dan tanpa ada yang tahu..

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada si itik jelek itu.."

No Hae Yeon mengepalkan tangannya di dekat lift. Ia mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tenang, menyusuri daerah teduh karena rimbunnya pepohonan di jalanan Jinan. Ia tengah _break_ untuk syuting _CF_ sebuah produk kecantikan. Disebelahnya nampak Sera tengah berceloteh dengan riangnya. Ia nampak bahagia setelah ada _email_ konfirmasi dari _designer_ favoritnya.

"ah, Yeol-a~ kau memang ddaebbak! Aku bahkan langsung mendapat konfirmasi dari Valerian B."

"benarkah, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa sosok Valerian B itu, noona.." Chanyeol mulai menerawang.

"Aku yakin, pasti Valerian B sosok orang dengan wajah rupawan dan hati bagaikan malaikat. Ia bahkan rela membalas email yang masuk ditengah kesibukannya." Sera berujar dengan penuh keyakinan.

"eumm.. noona benar." Chanyeol masih menerawang.

"pasti dia sosok berwajah manis – "

"kau benar noona~"

"dengan bibir tipis yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum – diteliti dari konsepnya yang selalu ceria – "

"..." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"dengan eyesmile yang menggemaskan.."

"..."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengernyit. Seingatnya Hae Yeon tidak memiliki eyesmile. Ia mengedikan bahu sebelum akhirnya berucap –

"dengan kulit putih berkilauan/kulit kecokelatan eksotis.."

...bersamaan dengan Sera.

Sera terkejut, sebelum kemudian ia dan Chanyeol saling menatap tajam. Sera tak habis fikir sebenarnya sepupunya ini kenapa?

"hei, kenapa kau justru menebak Valerian berkulit kecokelatan?" Sera bertanya dengan raut sebal.

"entahlah. Err~ aku sedang memikirkan orang lain."

"ck, bodoh! Aku padahal sangat ingin kau itu berkenalan dan langsung melakukan pendekatan dengan Valerian B.." sungut Sera kemudian.

"memangnya noona pernah bertemu dengannya?" cibir Chanyeol.

"hehe.. belum. Tapi dari foto yang ia blur di email, aku yakin dia sosok yang pas untukmu."

"terserah"

Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah cemberut, yang selanjutnya berjalan dengan tergesa meningalkan kakak sepupunya yang cantik dan bersuara indah namun menyebalkan itu. 'Ayolah, aku sudah menemukan sosok idamanku!' – gerutu Chanyeol dalam hati.

Ah, ia teringat si Pembuat sketsa wajahnya. Ia harus menemui sosok itu sepulangnya dari syuting hari ini.

"ah, aku tak sabar.."

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk di ruangannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek, apakah buku diarinya benar-benar hilang. Bisa saja kan ternyata tertinggal diruangannya?

"pasti ada disini, pasti ada disini.." ia mensugesti dirinya berulang-ulang, supaya raa panik tak menyerangnya.

Ia mencoba untuk terus berfikiran _positive_ sebelum benar-benar memvonis bukunya itu hilang. Ia kembali mencari diantara tumpukan buku _design_, juga katalog khusus yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

"kau sedang apa, Baekkie?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungie~! Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" Baekhyun menoleh sekejap.

"sejak kau terus mengucapkan 'pasti ada disini' berulang-ulang.."

"..."

"memangnya apa yang sedang kau cari, eum?"

"aku mencari buku diariku.."

"huh? Buku diarimu yang berwarna cokelat itu bukan? Apa kau takut identitasmu terungkap?" Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Baekhyun, dan ikut mencari buku itu.

"bukan.. bukan itu yang aku takutkan.."

"lalu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin kini saatnya ia terang-terangan pada sahabat karibnya.

"sepertinya ini memang saatnya kau tahu semua.."

"maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menarik lengan sang sahabat ke arah sofa untuk tamu diruangannya. Sebelumnya, ia juga menyiapkan minuman untuk Kyungsoo. Perlahan, ia mulai menceritakan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian..**_

"_Are you kidding me?_" Kyungsoo memekik. Ia tak habis fikir sahabatnya bisa segila itu.

"itulah, Kyung. Dan yang aku takutkan masalah sketsa wajah Chanyeol-ssi di buku diariku."

Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya. Ia sendiri ikut bingung. Yang jelas, ia juga berharap kedepannya Baekhyun akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik dari sekarang.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya dan berteriak seperti orang yang kerasukan(?)

"ahhh~ jinjaa... jinjja~! Baekkie.. Hae Yeon-nim memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Ia juga meminta rancangan yang dimintanya 3 hari lalu.."

"jinjja?"

"iya.."

Baekhyun nampak kalang kabut. Ia dengan tergesa meraih sebuah gaun yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia nampak membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Ya Tuhan~! Semoga rancangan kali ini benar."

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan khusus pemotretan katalog, nampak beberapa orang staff dan model yang berlalu lalang. Dan nampak seorang No Hae Yeon yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Wajahnya tertekuk, menandakan jika ia tengah jengkel luar biasa.

"Hae Yeon-nim.. aku sudah menjemput Baekhyun.."

"..."

Hae Yeon melirik Kyungsoo sinis. Seulas senyum culas terukir begitu saja di wajahnya. Entahlah, mengingat ucapan Sang Direktur pagi tadi ia makin muak pada Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Hae Yeon ketus.

"i-itu..."

"sudahlah, lupakan! Sana duduk!" perintahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang jelas, ia berharap semoga Baekhyun tak kena omel lagi dari atasannya yang kekanakkan itu.

Baekhyun muncul dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Ia dengan nafas yang terengah langsung berhenti di depan Hae Yeon dan menyerahkan rancangannya.

Degngan setengah hati, Hae Yeon menerimanya. Ia mulai melihat-lihat rancangan Baekhyun.

"dasar bodoh! Aku ingin baju dengan konsep cantik, bukan ceria!" bentaknya membuat aktivitas diruangan itu sempat terhenti.

"...a-aku.."

"aku tak mau mendengar alasan! Yang jelas, perbaiki segera dan serahkan padaku 2 jam kedepan!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia pun berjengit, disaat Hae Yeon melempar pakaian itu ke arahnya. Dengan segera ia membalikan tubuhnya, bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan yang rasanya seperti neraka itu.

Tepat saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Dan taknpa ia rencanakan, ia yang tenga melepas kacamatanya beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat tertegun saat irisnya bertubrukan dengan iris kecokelatan itu.

'_Ah, apa yang kulihat? Ya Tuhan~ matanya indah sekali..'_

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri Hae Yeon yang tersenyum manis menyambutnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi~"

"ah, langsung saja, aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu yang kemarin terjatuh."

**`DEG`**

Kyungsoo membelalak di kursinya. Buku? Ah~ jangan bilang itu buku Baekhyun – batinnya menjerit.

"buku?"

"iya, buku diari. Coba saja kau check."

Hae Yeon mengangguk. Jemarinya mulai bergerak, memilah lembar-lembar buku itu. Gerakannya terhenti sesaat setelah jemari panjang Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya sendiri. Ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum manis, bersamaan dengan bibr Chanyeol yang mendarat di pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo kian ternganga.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Omake :**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 05.00 p.m.

Terlihat Hae Yeon dengan gusar membolak-balikkan lembaran buku diarai ditangannya. Ia makin kesal setelah ia tahu, jika tulisan di buku ini adalah tulisan Baekhyun. Wajahnya pun bertambah merah – karena amarah – setelah irisnya tanpa sengaja menangkap selembar sketsa.

"dasar Baekhyun sialan!" gerutunya.

Ia langsung melangkah menuju ruang untuk menjahit rancangan. Dengan langkah yang sengaja ia hentak-hentakan, terlihat jelas bahwa ia teramat marah. Dibelakangnya Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut mengikuti pemuda berdarah Amerika itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" sergahnya dengan suara yang mulai menggema di ruang produksi yang memang sepi.

Matanya nyalang, mencari keberadaan namja mungil itu. Dan ia langsung menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan disaat terlihat olehnya Baekhyun yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat almari besar dengan wajah yang menghadap ke jendela.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Ha-Hae Yeon-ssi.." Baekhyun terbata.

"apa maksud semua ini?"

Baekhyun membeku. Ia tak menyangka jika buku diarinya itu ada pada Hae Yeon. Dan tanpa terasa buliran bening meluncur begitu saja setelah telinganya menangkap umpatan tajam dan cemoohan menyakitkan. Dan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya langsung keluar disaat ia mangkap gerakan tangan Hae Yeon yang menyobek buku diarinya.

"geuman.. geumanhae Hae Yeon-ssi!"

"rasakan! Rasakan ini!"

"Hae Yeon-nim!"

"geuman.. geumanhae Hae Yeon-ssi!"

Baekhyun terus menangis. Dan Kyungsoo terus berusaha menghentikan atasannya.

**`brugh`**

**`deg`**

"ANDWAEEEE~!"

Hae Yeon melemparkan buku yang sudah tak berbentuk itu di jendela. Menyebabkan Baekhyun histeris.

"dasar sampah!"

Hae Yeon langsung melangkah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merana. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang turut bersedih. Ia bingung, ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

`Wushh~`

`BRUKK`

"apa itu?"

Seorang pemuda jangkung langsung keluar dari mobilnya, guna memastikan apa yang baru saja mendarat di atap mobil kesayangannya. Ah, ternyata sebuah buku. Buku itu mendarat di atap sebuah mobil dengan ceceran dari isinya yang berhamburan. Dan ternyata, Chanyeol-ah pemilik mobil tersebut.

"bukankah ini...?"

Chanyeol mematung dengan mata yang terbelalak.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**A-YO!**

**Aku kembali dengan lanjutan The Diary sebelum aku memutuskan Hiatus menjelang Ujian. Ini adalah klimaks cerita. Mohon setia untuk menunggu lanjutannya, ya?**

**Di chapter 4 nanti adalah ending. Dan aku akan mengusahakan untuk tetap meng-update-nya jika ada waktu yang luang.**

**Mohon do'a-nya. Karena Senin aku mulai UAS.**

**Yoon Hee adalah OC, dan dia calon kakak ipar Kyungsoo.**

**Do Min Joon juga OC tapi kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai Do Mi Jon MFTS XD dan dia adalah Kakak kyungsoo**

**Keep rcl please 3**

**SALAM CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER~!**

**#BAEKCROCHanyaMitos ._.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Discovery (Perubahan)

**THE DIARY**

* * *

Aku tak tahu, apakah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak; disaat dirimu hadir dikehidupanku. Aku akui jika pesonamu mampu menembus dinginnya hati dan perasaanku.

Namun, tahukah dirimu disaat aku harus mengagumi sosok rupawanmu dalam diam dan keheningan?

Dan semua – tentangmu – yang aku tuangkan begitu saja di sebuah **buku harian**, mengundang berbagai konflik yang menderaku...

* * *

**THE DIARY**

**© Shouda Shikaku^^**

**Genre : AU, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Recommended Song : Boyce Avenue – F*ckin' Perfect (Acoustic Cover)**

* * *

_Chapter 4 : Discovery – END_

**Apgeujong, October 6, 2014; 01.23 P.M. (SKT)**

Direktur Han menghela nafas perlahan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerutkan kening karena sosok Asisten-nya belum menampakan diri. Sebenarnya ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun seharian ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak ingin terlalu mencolok dalam memperhatikan namja mungil itu.

Ia menggerakan jemarinya dengan lincah di smartphone yang tadinya dengan manis tergeletak di meja. Ia mengetikan pesan singkat dan langsung mengirimkannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia percaya di perusahaan untuk mengawasi semua orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ya, Lim Jeong Yi, Fotografer yang terkenal dengan raut wajahnya yang selalu datar. Bukannya ia tak mempercayai Kepala Staff atau siapapun – termasuk Yoon Hee – , tentu ada alasan tersendiri bukan?

"Sajangnim, Nona Choi menghubungi anda.." Seruan Daniel membuat Han Sajangnim tersentak.

"Ada apa?"

"Eum, ada masalah di bagian produk.."

"..."

Han Sajangnim hanya menatap tajam ponsel Daniel yang disodorkan padanya. Well, ia sudah bisa menebak masalah apa yang muncul di bagian produk. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hae Yeon yang merecok seenak perut.

Daniel menelan salivanya kasar. Keringat dingin perlahan meluncur di pelipisnya.

"Katakan padanya untuk mempersiapkan surat skorsing juga surat perintah mutasi pegawai." Ujarnya

"Algeusemnida, Sajangnim" Daniel mengangguk, dan beralih pada ponselnya.

Han Sajangnim meremukan jemarinya menahan amarah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela besar disampingnya. Hah, ia merasa pusing menyerang ubun-ubunnya.

"Jeosonghamnida, Sajangnim. Nona Choi bertanya, atas nama siapa surat tersebut?"

"No Hae Yeon. Serahkan surat itu padanya dua hari mendatang. Sertakan bukti bahwa dia menyalahgunakan wewenang sekaligus lari dari pertanggungjawaban yang ada di meja Asisten Byun. Satu lagi, ia akan di mutasi di bagian finishing, bukan produksi."

Ucapan dingin Han Sajangnim membuat beberapa karyawan bergidik ngeri. Kini, mereka tahu bahwa peribahasa '_Air tenang jangan disangka tidak berbuaya_' benar adanya. Contohnya saja sudah ada didepan mata. Huh, mereka sih setuju saja atas keputusan Han Sajangnim. Jujur, meskipun mereka kurang menyukai Byun Baekhyun tetap saja mereka pun benci atas tindakan Hae Yeon yang semena-mena pada siapa pun.

"Dan ini peringatan untuk kalian semua. Jangan pernah meremehkan orang lain, apalagi hanya karena penampilannya yang jauh dari kata modis."

Pesan Han Sajangnim terdengar sadis bagi mereka. Eheum, sebenarnya mereka merasa tertampar telak atas peringatan sang atasan. Sekali lagi, '_Air tenang jangan disangka tidak berbuaya_'.

Baik, lupakan masalah peribahasa itu dan kembali ke topik permasalahan. Han Sajangnim menghempaskan dengan keras sebuah map merah yang tadi sibuk ia pelajari. Dengan terburu, diraihnya _coat _hitam yang tersampir di punggung kursi yang ia tempati.

Rahangnya mengeras, dengan geraham yang beradu. Daniel yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya hanya mampu menahan nafas. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini ia mendapati ekspresi keras Han Sajangnim selama hampir 5 tahun eksistensinya bekerja di **Bright &amp; Shine Co Ltd.**

Ia mendapati tablet yang tadi ada digenggaman Han Sajangnim tergeletak begitu saja. Di tumbuhi rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meng-_cross check_ tablet tersebut, yang ternyata menampilkan sebuah e-mail masuk.

Seketika matanya terbelalak sempurna setelah ia membaca apa yang ditampilkan _screen_. Sederet teks yang nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat dari rongga dadanya.

* * *

| **From : YJL89**

**Subject : Report**

**Sajangnim. Hae Yeon baru saja menjambak Baekhyun-ssi dan Kyungsoo-ssi, serta menghancurkan pesanan Nona Ryu di meja anda.** |

* * *

"Gila!" umpat Daniel mengundang perhatian karyawan lain.

"Ada apa Daniel-ssi?" tanya seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang ternyata bernama Hyosung.

"Hae Yeon-ssi ingin mati di tangan sajangnim."

Para karyawan hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

**Other Side...**

Chanyeol merapikan sisa makan siangnya. Makan siang? Sebentar lagi malam dan dia baru makan siang? Okay, lupakan pertanyaan itu. Ini sebenarnya disebabkan oleh tingkahnya sendiri. Terdiam seharian dengan memandang sendu serpihan buku yang secara tragis terjatuh begitu saja di atap mobilnya.

Ah iya. Buku itu telah selesai ia 'perbaiki', dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri setelah satu pemikiran negatif menghinggapinya. Mungkinkah pemilik buku ini bukan Hae Yeon? Dan kenapa Chanyeol jadi memikirkan si mungil bermata cantik itu?

"Yeol-a~ kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu?" suara lembut kakak sepupunya menggema di sudut ruangan.

"Hmm. Wae?"

"Hufftt. Noona pergi dulu sebentar. Noona akan mengambil pesanan gaun noona~"

Sera merapikan tas kecilnya. Sesekali jemari lentiknya bergerak random, menyelipkan helai anak rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi matanya di belakang telinga. Wajah campuran Korea-Kanada yang membuatnya terkadang diragukan bahwa pekerjaannya hanya manager artis nampak dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Noona.."

"Heung?"

"Noona bermaksud akan pergi ke kantor Ji Hyun hyung?"

"Ne, waegeure?"

"..."

Sera masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini. Pemuda jangkung tersebut justru menundukan wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya jemari panjangnya bergerak untuk mencengkram surai kelamnya. Benar, entah kenapa ia merasa teramat kalut.

Sera meraih tas tangan favoritnya, dan menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak dengan manis di sisi sebuah buku yang nampak asing baginya. Matanya menyipit, dengan dahi yang berkerut. Di otaknya mulai bermunculan berbagai sepekulasi yang justru membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak.

"Yeol-a~ noona berangkat sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Ia benar-benar merasa merana.

"Huh, aku jadi kurang mood untuk menghadiri acara besok. Tapi, Ji Hyun hyung bisa kecewa padaku. Dan a~ aku bisa saja tahu siapa pemilik asli buku itu, kan?"

Baiklah semoga harapanmu terkabul, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Apartement Area, Gangnam, Seoul October 6, 2014; 08.00 P.M. (SKT)**

Sesosok namja mungil nampak sibuk dengan beberapa tumpuk katalog khusus yang tersusun rapi di ruang tengah apartement milik sahabatnya. Mata bulatnya bergerak kesana kemari guna memastikan apakah apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar sesuai dengan kenyataan atau tidak.

Ck, kau berlebihan Do Kyungsoo – batinnya sendiri –

Suara berisik dari salah satu ruangan yang memang dekat dengan ruang tengah – ruang baca sekaligus ruang kerja – membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas mengingat perlakuan Hae Yeon sore tadi. Perlahan ia meringis tatkala pusing kembali mendera. Hey, jambakan Hae Yeon tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Ia menatap iba punggung ringkih Baekhyun yang terlihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia ingat betul, Baekhyun juga dijambak, selain itu namja manis itu mendapat cakaran di leher-nya. Dan err, dia jadi bergidik mengingat suara keras penuh emosi Han Sajangnim.

**Flashback On_**

**Kyungsoo sibuk – dengan diam-diam tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan atasannya – menenangkan Baekhyun yang nampak histeris di ruang produksi. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah menyebalkan sekaligus kekanakkan Hae Yeon.**

"**Pantas Han Sajangnim lebih mempercayaimu, Baek.." gumam Kyungsoo.**

**Ia mengelus lembut bahu Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya ikut memanas, membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia yang berada di posisi Baekhyun. Wah, mungkin ia sudah memilih untuk mengundurkan diri jauh-jauh hari.**

"**Kyung, aku khawatir jika ada yang menemukan bukuku dan justru membuangnya di Tempat Pembuangan Akhir. Ya Tuhan! Bahkan itu sudah tak layak disebut buku.."**

"**Aigoo~ aku juga khawatir, Byun Baek. Aish~ bagaimana bisa Chanyeol-ssi salah sangka?"**

"**Mwo?"**

**`glup`**

"**Huh?" Kyungsoo justru bingung sendiri.**

"**Apa maksudmu Chanyeols-ssi salah sangka?"**

"**Err~ itu.. itu..."**

**`BRAK`**

**Bantingan pintu yang terdengar hingga memekakkan telinga mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Seketika baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo menegang. Apalagi disaat iris mereka menangkap wajah Hae Yeon yang memerah karena emosi.**

"**A-ada apa Hae Yeon-nim?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.**

"**..."**

**Hae Yeon bungkam. Namun justru mempercepat langkahnya mendekati dua namja mungil yang membeku di sudut ruangan.**

**Tangannya terulur, dan kemudian..**

**Bergerak menarik surai kelam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.**

"**Dasar samapah, kalian berdua!" murkanya.**

**Tak cukup sampai disitu, Hae Yeon menyeret Kyungsoo-Baekhyun menuju ruangan Han Sajangnim. Dia mengacak rancangan gaun yang kebetulan disetorkan oleh Yoon Hee pagi-pagi tempo hari.**

**Bahkan, kini jemarinya dengan ganas mencekik Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya..**

"**NO HAE YEON! PERGI DARI SINI!"**

**Hae Yeon mematung. Dengan takut-takut ia membalikan tubuhnya dan seketika ia merasa lemas setelah mendapati sosok Han Sajangnim dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, dan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh tegapnya.**

"**Bersiaplah, pemindahanmu akan ku percepat 24 jam dari sekarang!" desisnya tajam.**

**Han Sajangnim menarik lengan mungil Baekhyun, dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Hae Yeon yang menatap kosong kearah Kyungsoo.**

"**Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo bukan asistenmu mulai sekarang."**

**Flashback End_**

"Kyungie.. bagaimana?" suara Baekhyun memecah lamunan Kyungsoo.

"_Well_, aku tak menyangka jika _design _Hae Yeon-ssi selama ini menjiplak karyamu, Baek.."

"..."

Kyungsoo mengernyit karena Baekhyun justru bungkam. Ia mengedikan bahunya acuh, hingga kemudian bergerak antusias mendekati Baekhyun dengan seperangkat alat _make up_ ditangannya.

"Ayo, saatnya kau berubah nona manis.."

"..."

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya mendengar seruan Kyungsoo. Dan ia pasrah-pasrah saja disaat sahabat baiknya itu menyeret-nya, mendekati cermin besar yang tertutup oleh design rancangan terbaru Baekhyun.

**`srek`**

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dan senyumnya kian mengembang setelah Kyungsoo melepas kacamata _full frame _yang selama ini ia gunakan.

"Kita lihat, apakah Chanyeol-ssi akan tetap cuek melihat penampilanmu nanti?"

.

.

.

.

**Ballroom hotel kawasan Apgeujong, October 7, 2014; 06.00 P.M. (SKT)**

Blitz

Blitz

Blitz

Jepretan kamera paparazzi menghiasi pesta yang sedang dilaksanakan. Di sudut sana, tampak sosok Hae Yeon dengan tuksedo merahnya tengah memainkan gelas berisi wine. Ia nampak termenung. Aksinya terbongkar sudah.

"Ini semua karena Baekhyun sialan itu.." gerutunya.

Riuh sorak-sorai tamu undangan menarik perhatiannya. Dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah ceria tepat setelah bola mata hijaunya menangkap sosok jangkung seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah mencoba menerobos kerumunan wartawan.

**Sementara itu...**

Chanyeol membenahi _coat_-nya yang melorot turun karena desakan pemburu berita yang ia coba terobos. Di depannya, sosok Sera tersenyum geli setelah ekor matanya menangkap belah bibir sensual milik Chanyeol yang mencibir kecil.

"Yeol-a~ kudengar dari Ji Hyun jika sosok Valerian B akan mempublikasikan dirinya untuk pertama kali malam ini. Bersiaplah.."

"Noona masih berniat menjodohkanku dengan Valerian B?" Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka.

"Hehe.. noona benar-benar mengharapkan kau bisa bersama Valerian B, Yeol. Daripada dengan err... siapa kemarin? Hae Yeon?" Sera bertanya dengan sinis.

"..."

Tepat setelah mereka berhasil lolos dari kepungan wartawan, Chanyeol menangkap peregerakan seseorang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu. Netra bulatnya kian membulat setelah tahu siapa sosok tersebut.

"Hae Yeon?" otaknya _blank_ seketika.

Hae Yeon memperlebar langkah kakinya. Senyum menawan merekah sempurna di bibirnya. Pikiran-pikiran akan ia yang akan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol berseliweran di otaknya. Namun, fantasinya seketika buyar setelah ia menangkap ekspresi dingin Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tajam sembari mengeluarkan buku bersampul cokelat dari saku _coat_nya.

"I-itu..."

"Ck, harusnya aku tahu jika orang picik sepertimu tak mungkin memiliki hal-hal indah seperti ini."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Hae Yeon yang menunduk. Dia merasa kecewa – teramat sangat – tapi dia berani menjamin jika penyebab dirinya kecewa bukan karena Hae Yeon yang pada kenyatannya bukan pemilik buku diary itu. Tetapi ia kecewa karena ketidak pekaannya. Ia yakin jika ada orang lain yang mampu membuatnya melayag hanya karena tatapan teduh mata indahnya.

Tanpa di duga, angin besar berhembus, memporak-porandakan dekorasi pesta yang memang dilaksanakan secara outdoor. Pesta yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah mencekam.

Chanyeol tetap bertahan diposisinya, sementara para undangan yang lain sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Sepuluh menit kemudian, hingar bingar pesta tenggelam oleh keheningan.

Secara tak sengaja, buku ditangan Chanyeol terbuka, dan pergerakan lembar-lembar kacau tersebut terhenti pada satu _design_. Tuksedo berwarna _crimson_.

Derap sepatu pantofel yang beradu dengan marmer memecah keheningan. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Detik berlalu, ia terhenyak setelah ia mendapati sosok namja mungil berbalut tuksedo crimson yang berdiri dengan wajah bingung menatap lokasi pesta yang berantakan.

Ia menahan nafas, dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan menggila. Ia memutuskan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

`tep`

Kini, keduanya berhadapan. Dan ia langsung menyodorkan buku diary yang ada digenggamannya.

"Ini milikmu bukan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"..."

Baekhyun – sosok tersebut – dengan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menerima benda berharganya tersebut.

`tes`

Bulir bening tersebut menetes, membasahi sampul kulit buku yang kini ada ditangannya. Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya segera menangkup wajah ayu pemuda bermarga Byun. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit mendapati raut sendu sosok yang ternyata selama ini dicarinya. Ya, Si 'Mata Indah'.

Irisnya bersirobok dengan bola mata sipit yang berhias eyeliner yang justru mempertegas wajah rupawan Baekhyun.

"Uljimaa.." bisik Chanyeol lembut seraya menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun.

"Ne, gansamhanida sudah menjaga milikku yang berharga Chanyeol-ssi.." bisik Baekhyun, diikuti senyum manis yang membuat Canyeol nyaris meleleh.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum – tanpa sadar – dan ia langsung melepas tautan kening diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara badannya agak menunduk – pose pangeran yang mengajak sang pendamping untuk berdansa –

"_So_, Byun Baekhyun... _Wanna dance with me_?"

"_Of Course_ Mr. Park.."

Keduanya mulai bergerak, dengan langkah kaki yang seirama. Seolah mereka memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Belum lagi jemari masing-masing yag bertaut lembut, saling mengisi sela-sela jari dengan pas. Seakan pula mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

"Baek.."

"Heung?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"M-mwo?"

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aish.. seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa.."

"_Fine.. I hope you want to be my lovers..._"

"..."

"_Because_ _I Love You So F*cking much, B_"

Chanyeol menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih. Membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu, dan mengangguk kecil setelah ia menerima mawar yang disodorkan untuknya. Yeah, mawar putih. Cinta suci. Ehem.

"_I Love you, too.. Park Chanyeol.."_

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia langsung – kembali menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar – sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya sendiri di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Melumatnya kecil dan melepaskanya tanpa melepas tautan keningnya.

Itu posisi favorit Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong.

"Saranghae, B..."

"Nado.."

Chanyeol kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Oh, tanpa mereka sadari di ujung sana Sera tengah sibuk mengelap hidungnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah. Ia mimisan.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Omake :**

Sera bersungut karena belum bertemu dengan sosok asli Valerian B. Namun aksi cemberutnya berhenti setelah ia mendapati sosok Han Sajangnim yang tengah termenung.

"Ji Hyun-ah!"

Han Sajangnim mengalihkan fokusnya dan mendapati sosok Sera yang tersenyum anggun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sera.

"Hmm.. merenung, noona."

"Huh? Merenung?"

"Ya, aku patah hati."

Sera mengeryit. "Kau jatuh cinta? Dan sekarang patah hati? Hey, sosok seperti apa yang bisa mencairkan hatimu yang beku?"

"Ya, dan Ya. Sosok yang aku cintai... dia... Byun Baekhyun. Asistenku sendiri.."

Sera melotot mendengar pengakuan namja dingin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Dan ini informasi yang kau minta noona."

Sera menerima amplop cokelat yang Ji Hyun sodorkan dengan ekspresi _blank_-nya. Ia membuka amplop yang ada ditangannya, dan membaca sebuah kertas yang terdapat sederet identitas seseorang dengan seksama.

"M-mwo? Valerian B itu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Valerian B, sosok _designer_ yang dipuja banyak orang adalah sosok lain Byun Baekhyun yang tersembunyi oleh kacamata _full frame_ yang kini menjalin cinta dengan adik sepupumu itu."

Sera langsung tak sadarkan diri namun dengan raut wajah penuh binar kebahagiaan.

Ck,ck.. Han Sajangnim hanya menggeleng kecil.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Hoi, hoi~**

**Aku kembali dengan chapter terakhir The Diary **ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika Chapter ini terkesan memaksa karena ya, tahu sendiri lah jika Writer Block menyerang.. akan sulit mengobatinya -_-**

**Dan efeknya tulisanku makin kacau **ㅠㅠ **/jambak Kim Young Min/**

**Wanna Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
